


Happy Birthday, Connie Springer!

by Mweebles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mweebles/pseuds/Mweebles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble that had been written for Connie's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Connie Springer!

Levi called everyone to the morning lineup and went down the line assigning chores for the day. He gave Connie stable duty.

"But, Heichou, it's my birthday today!" said Connie.

Levi paused in front of him. "And?"

"I have to muck out the stalls on my birthday?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. What, would you like me to stand over you and throw confetti into the air as you do it?" said Levi with a raised brow.

The others' faces turned purple as they struggled to hold in laughter. Connie's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Connie worked in relative silence for the first half of the day until lunch time. He was about to go inside to eat when Sasha zoomed in out of nowhere and dragged him back out. They sit under a shady tree eating bread and potatoes. Connie was still a bit gloomy, so Sasha kept making up ridiculous jokes until he cracked a smile.

After lunch, he only had a couple more hours to go. Sasha followed him to help and just when they're almost done, she somehow accidentally set a horse free. Connie jumped on another horse and went to fetch it. When he returned, Levi was standing in front of the stables looking dangerously angry.

"Springer. Put them up and follow me." Connie put the horses up with shaky hands, wondering where Sasha suddenly disappeared to.

He followed after Levi. "Heichou, one of the horses got loose and I—"

"Shut up." Levi opened the door and took the sleeve of Connie's jacket to shove him inside.

"But Hei—"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" came a chorus of voices. Connie stood in shock as his friends jumped out at him from behind furniture. Colored streamers decorated the room. Sasha and Historia brought out a decorated cake.

Connie turned back to Levi and was met with a face full of shredded streamers.

"Happy birthday, shitty brat."


End file.
